


Concubino

by myrcellastevens



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Bottom Dean Winchester, Concubine Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, F/M, Feminized Dean Winchester, Feudalism, Harems, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Castiel (Supernatural), Samifer - Freeform, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, midam
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrcellastevens/pseuds/myrcellastevens
Summary: Dean Winchester de Lawrence ha vivido los últimos 20 años de su vida sirviendo al príncipe Castiel del Este, le ha dado 3 hijos perfectamente sanos, y actualmente se encuentra tan enamorado de él como la primera vez que lo vio.Esto nunca ha sido fácil y tampoco seguirá siéndolo.Cuando un nuevo hombre aparece en sus vidas, Dean tendrá que luchar para mantener su lugar como el único concubino de Castiel¿Sera que su mayor deseo de mantenerse a lado de Castiel sea también su destrucción?-
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 10





	Concubino

Las tierras del este tendían a ponerse calurosas a principios de mayo, como una persona que creció en el sur estaba acostumbrado a los climas de este tipo la mayoría del año, desde la sombra y comodidad del gazebo Dean observo a Castiel jugar con la cuerda del arco y apuntando hacia el campo de tiro, específicamente hacia un costal lleno de paja, el tiro fue limpio y dio justo en donde el círculo rojo pequeño señalaba.

El alfa en el campo sonrió hinchando su pecho con orgullo y mirando con gratitud a las personas que le aplaudían alabando su buena destreza en el tiro de arco.

"Bufones" Pensó Dean con gracia, bebió de su copa de coñac. Castiel podría ser muy bueno en algunos deportes, pero el tiro con arco no era lo suyo. Nadie se atrevía a decírselo por supuesto, todos querían alabar al príncipe de Novak.

Una pequeña de cabello rubio corrió hacia el alfa y fue levantada del suelo por los fuertes brazos, la pequeña cabeza rubia de Emma se sacudió mientras hablaba con su padre. Un omega mayor se acercó a su hija y a su alfa, cepillo el cabello de Emma con sus dedos y le sonrió a alfa como si fuera el omega más afortunado del mundo y lo rodeo con sus brazos.

Contrajo el ceño ante la vista familiar que se le presentaba, hacía mucho tiempo estuvo en ese lugar y pensó que nadie lo quitaría de ese sitio, pensó que las palabras susurradas frente a un hombre con sotana eran válidas y para siempre, ni siquiera Naomi con sus reglas sobre "mantener a la familia fuerte" había intervenido para quebrar su relación, en aquel momento creyó que las promesas de Castiel eran ciertas. Ya no más.

Un suave carraspeo de una de las damas lo hizo sacudir su copa en su dirección para que la llenarán de nuevo.

— Su majestad tiene que relajarse parece ser que está a punto de romper esa copa en su mano — Dean miro sobre su hombro y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus apretados labios, le entrego rápidamente la copa rebosante a su dama de compañía. El alfa se inclinó en una reverencia bien practicada y juguetón le guiño un ojo. El corazón de Dean recobro vida y miro al alfa que tenía enfrente, esa sonrisa había sido la causante de continuas noches de desvelo y el motivo de muchas de las cosas relativamente cuestionables que había hecho. El alfa vacila antes de acercarse, una mano esta contra su pecho justo en donde su corazón debe estar latiendo, en una clara señal de respeto hacia quien lo trajo al mundo — _Madre_ , verte de nuevo es gratificante para mí.

Le brindo una amplia sonrisa a su segundo cachorro y olvidando la "etiqueta" Que Naomi no se cansaba de repetirle que debía tener con sus hijos, atrajo a su hijo en un apretado y fuerte abrazo. Se apartó lo suficiente para acuñar el rostro de John e inspeccionar el joven rostro en sus manos, su hijo había crecido ya no era el mismo cachorro que se marchó hace unos meses a dirigir su propia provincia en Novak del este.

John le dio un beso en la frente y se apartó con cautela.

— No fuimos avisados de que vendrías a casa, hubiera preparado un banquete para celebrar el regreso de mi gran cachorro a casa— señalo el banco desocupado a su lado indicándole a su hijo donde sentarse. John lo hizo. Las doncellas a su servicio avanzaron ofreciéndole fruta y una copa de vino. Su hijo alzo la mano deteniendo las atenciones. Castiel discutía con su hermano Gabriel, ajeno a que su querido hijo estaba de regreso, el omega más joven seguía cerca pululando como mosca a su alrededor. — Alfa te daría la bienvenida como debe de ser si no fuera porque está ocupado impresionando a ese omega.

Emma se reía junto al omega. Dean bebió nuevamente al darse cuenta el cariño que su hija le tenía al omega, se sintió como una traición. Gadreel también sería un concubino, sus hijos y los del hombre estarían vinculados de por vida. Naomi hablo de como todos serían una gran familia, "Emma amara a Gadreel como si fuera su propia _madre_ , ya comienza a hacerlo. Eso es ser una familia. También los hijos de Gadreel te amaran a ti por supuesto" Añadió con ese toque malicioso que la caracterizaba. A Dean solo le importaban sus cachorros.

Todo este asunto era culpa de Lucifer. Si lo tuviera cerca maldeciría su trasero. De no ser porque obsequio a ese omega a su alfa nada hubiera cambiado entre ellos.

— Está haciendo muy bien la parte de fortalecer la familia — señalo a nadie en específico, el fuerte y amigable sabor del líquido embriagante calando en su garganta cuando volvió a beber.

Recordando que no estaba solo, alargo la mano y sujeto la mano de su hijo con aprecio

— Padre tiene un deber que cumplir— dijo John con naturalidad, su hijo estaba más ocupado en observar a las atractivas doncellas de Gabriel que en la imagen que le estaba carcomiendo el corazón a su padre omega.

No fue una sorpresa las palabras que pronunció su hijo. Aunque había intentado por todos los medios que sus hijos tuvieran una educación diferente. Tenía que reconocer que no lo había logrado, John principalmente era un hijo sano de Novak, un nieto sano de Naomi. Creció aprendiendo las viejas tradiciones y seguía al pie de la letra las reglas de las escrituras de Chuck. Era un orgullo para su familia.

John había alcanzado la edad permitida para contraer matrimonio, y tampoco le sorprendía que su hijo ya estuviera buscando parejas para aparearse, entre más rápido lo hiciera más pronto la siguiente línea de novatos de las tierras del este nacerían. Su hija Claire de 19 años ya se había apareado con una chica del pueblo llamada Kaia Nieves y hace 2 meses una pequeña había nacido de su unión. Todos fueron felices con la noticia de la primera niña de la siguiente generación, todo parecía tan prometedor.

Él se sintió orgulloso porque su hija se había unido a una omega que todos consideraban inapropiada, sabía que su hija amaba a esa chica y con el acto de valentía que hizo al ignorar a todos y estar con la morena lo demostró. Por lo menos que su hija estuviera con una mujer que amaba era reconfortante.

Solo esperaba que su hija no hiciera lo mismo que ahora estaba haciéndole su alfa.

John le sonrió con cariño y llamo su atención con un apretón en la mano que sujetaba. Aunque su hijo apoyara las reglas de su larga línea familiar, Dean sabía que era un buen chico que no podía ignorar el dolor que lo amargaba.

Dean inhalo profundamente haciendo amago de toda su fuerza para contenerse, John no viajo por días para lidiar con los problemas matrimoniales de su padres.

— Olvide que tu olfato es muy agudo — John dejo que le revolviera el cabello por unos segundos, luego se apartó con un ligero sonrojo. — Sera mejor que me digas quien es esa chica con la que te has estado escabullendo. Te prevengo diciendo que Castiel no estaba feliz cuando se enteró que dejaste tus responsabilidades por ir tras de ella.

— Alex. — la sonrisa que su hijo embozo después de murmurar el nombre lo hizo sonreír, recordaba aquellos tiempos en que solo bastaba la mención del nombre de Castiel para que se sonrojara. John paso una mano por su cabello negro y suspiro — Sé que la conoces muy bien es la hija de Jody y Donna Mills. Y hasta la fecha solo ha dejado que la olfatee, ¿es incómodo que te cuente?— hizo una pausa incomoda, su gesto de confusión demasiado parecido al de Castiel.

Desvió la mirada hacia el campo encontrándose con la mirada de Castiel, el alfa le sonrió y Dean le regreso la sonrisa. No importaba lo que estuviera pasando, ese alfa idiota en el campo se convirtió en el amor de su vida desde el momento en el que lo vio entrando por ese gran salón del castillo de Lucifer, nada nunca iba cambiar eso, ni siquiera el omega a su alrededor.

Después de muchos años pudo entender lo que Sam sentía por Lucifer, cuando más joven no lo entendió y se enfadaba con su hermano por dejarse humillar a una posición tan baja como el cuarto concubino cuando en realidad merecía lo mejor. Ahora entendía ese amor desmedido que se tenía hacia su alfa.

Volvió la mirada hacia los ojos azules de John.

— No, para nada. Cuéntame eso será mejor que estar viendo a ese omega abrazando a tu padre.

En silencio escucho la alegría con la que John le contaba sobre la beta hija de Mills e intento lucir igual de emocionado que John lo hacía, pero mediante su hijo hablaba sobre su primera vez olfateando a la chica, Dean no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que el permitió que Castiel lo olfateara, no fue nada romántico como lo de los jóvenes, sin embargo en aquel momento para Dean significo todo porque cambio el rumbo de su vida.

**Author's Note:**

> O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o
> 
> ¡Hola!
> 
> Bueno aquí vengo con otra historia que luego de pensar y pensar me he decido por publicar haciendo a un lado ese algo que me decía "Primero termina las que ya tienes" así que lo empuje y dije, porque demonios no.
> 
> Espero que les guste este comienzo :D y me dejen saber en los comentarios que es lo que les ha parecido 
> 
> ¡Saludos!


End file.
